


Unexpected

by Discloud



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discloud/pseuds/Discloud
Summary: Just a small fluff fic I wrote for practice.I used Ikuzono since I saw someone I knew having a bad day, and I knew they adored this ship.I hope your day gets better.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unexpected

Sayaka would be rushing down the halls with a smile, in her hands was a box of chocolates and a rose was resting in her mouth, she was praying she wouldn’t trip, today was a pretty special day, February 14th, Valentines Day, to be specific, she had spent the last day preparing these chocolates for her sweetheart, or, well, she preferred soft soldier. 

Soon she ran face first into someone’s chest. Well, it was better than falling and ruining the chocolates, she soon started to sputter out an apology, “O-Oh! I’m so sorry-“ she finally looked up to see who she bumped into, Kyoko Kirigiri, who simply waved it off. 

“Don’t mind me, I think you have somewhere to be.” Kyoko would say with a hint of smugness, well, Sayaka would question how she knew, but, she thinks it was preeettty obvious from the chocolate in her hand, the rose, and the blushing mess she was. 

Soon she reached the door of Mukuro Ikusaba, she knocked on the door, tapping her foot softly as she awaited for the door to be opened. It soon creaked open, taking a look inside, inside was filled with the scent of copper, like normal, but it was more..sugary, than Sayaka was used to, she stumbled inside, being careful as she walked inside, Mukuro could be a mess sometimes and she didn’t want to step on a rusty nail or something. 

Walking inside, she spotted Mukuro sitting at the table, in front of her being what seemed like a romantic feast, there was a chocolate fountain with strawberries on the foot of the machine, presumably to dip it inside. Then there was a steak on the table, stabbed into with a knife, clearly one of Mukuro’s hand knives, though, both of them knew that Mukuro didn’t cook it, last time she cooked, she set the kitchen ablaze. 

“Lovely evening isn’t it, stardust?” Mukuro said quietly, though her voice was clearly in a seductive nature, which was hot, let’s not lie to ourselves, but the idol would sit down and question. 

“Mukuro..who cooked that?” Sayaka would ask, her tone was clearly playful as she pointed to the steak, Mukuro clearly seemed embarrassed as she got asked the question, though she kept her smug act up, with a little white lie. 

“I cooked it myself.” She asked Kyoko for help, it’s not like that mess off a girl had anything to do on Valentine’s Day. Sayaka clearly could tell, but she wouldn’t press, it was a day to enjoy, wasn’t it? 

“Mmm..At least it doesn’t look burnt.” Sayaka would tease, Mukuro kept a still face, she wasn’t going to let Sayaka win with her dumb (pretty) voice and stupid (charming) face. 

Mukuro would look fake offended, a scoff leaving her throat as she softly dipped a finger into the chocolate, Sayaka assumed she was going to try it, which did no harm, though she was clearly wrong. 

When she saw chocolate fly at her face. 

OH SO THIS IS HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO GO.  
Well, if it’s a chocolate fight she wants, it’s a chocolate fight she’ll get. 

Sayaka quickly covered her fingers in chocolate, flicking right at Mukuro, to which she ducked and swiped some onto her own hand, deflecting shots and shooting her own, Sayaka’s clothing was soaked in chocolate, due to Mukuro’s marksman ability. Though Sayaka was struggling to even flick the chocolate, let alone getting any on her lover.

Though, seemingly in a stroke of good luck, she finally flicked a good shot at Mukuro, it landed right into her eye, in which Mukuro flinched and stopped for a moment to cover her eye. 

Sayaka gasped, shoot! Did she hurt her?? That’s not what she wanted! She rushed over to Mukuro’s side, “Oh my god Muku I’m so sorry-“ 

She didn’t get to finish before she felt a large amount of chocolate hit her dead in the face. Her entire face paled, but it’s not like anyone could tell, seeing the amount of chocolate that was now on her face. 

Mukuro uncovered her eye and starting howling of pure laughter, Sayaka had fallen for her trap, the fountain was behind the soldier so Sayaka couldn’t get more ammo, but, don’t count her out yet, an idea popped into her head, as she quickly kissed Mukuro on the lips. 

They soon separated, Mukuro looked upset that it was rather short compared to their other sessions, though, it didn’t register to Ikusaba what Sayaka had done yet. Until she noticed the smudged chocolate on Sayaka’s face. 

Sayaka kissed her to rub chocolate on her face. 

“Foul play.” Mukuro would state with a pout, she had to admit, she fell for it like a mouse in a trap. It was Sayaka’s turn to laugh, grabbing a paper towel to remove the chocolate from her own face, then wiping some off Mukuro’s. 

In any other situation, that’d be romantic, however, the soldier did her best to seem upset, though that just caused Sayaka to crack up more, a small snort leaving her nose due to all the giggling. 

Cute.. Mukuro thought to herself, though, this “dinner” which is half ruined now, due to their little chocolate battle, their table looked like a war zone. Wasn’t the only thing she had planned today, she soon got up from her seat, walking into her bedroom door, but stopping for a moment, to say in a deep and loving voice. 

“Veamos lo engreída que estás, princesa, cuando gritas mi nombre.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes lmao.


End file.
